


Imagine walking down to a stream when it’s your turn to bathe and seeing Bofur still there, shirtless, re-braiding his hair.

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	Imagine walking down to a stream when it’s your turn to bathe and seeing Bofur still there, shirtless, re-braiding his hair.

Finally, it was your turn for a bath. Some days waiting for 13 dwarves to finish goofing off was excruciating. You picked up your towel and threw it over your shoulder. Then grabbed your bag full of lovely smelling soaps and lotions and headed toward the nearby stream. 

You were the only female in the group, having taken the place of your father. He was not able to make the journey Erebor. He had to have his right leg amputated below the knee after the war to reclaim Moria from the Orcs. He also suffered crippling bouts of depression, since your mother’s death. You were afraid at first the dwarves would not want a female coming along with them. That and the fact you were only half-dwarf. Your mother was a woman from a nearby Dunland village who came to help with the wounded after the war. While caring for your father the two fell in love, got married and had you. But Thorin knew your father well, having lived in both Erebor and Dunland together. He knew your father would never send you on a dangerous quest if you could not fend for yourself. To your surprise Thorin and the others warmed up to you immediately. And one dwarf in particular more than the others. 

You followed the path the dwarves made, or more like trampled, all the way to the stream. When you reached the edge of the tree line you looked up and noticed Bofur was still there. You were sure you counted 14 bodies and a wizard back at the camp. Besides how could you miss Bofur, the one dwarf who seemed to dote on you more than the others. He always made sure you were warm enough or put the extra spices in your food he knew you liked. He went out of his way to make you smile and laugh. He regularly found something to pluck from your hair. Or wipe some non-existent dirt from your face. You thought it was your imagination that he would have feelings for you. You couldn’t understand why he would find you attractive anyway. You did not resemble a dwarf maid in any way except for your height. You had no facial hair and was too skinny by dwarvish standards. Though you were thicker and curvier than the women in your village back home. But then again your father cherished your mother so anything could be possible. 

You stood at the edge of the clearing behind a waist high shrub watching Bofur. He was sitting on a large rock, pulling his boots on one at a time. His trousers were on but he had not yet put on his shirt. You wanted to look away, but you could not take your eyes off him. Bofur stood up and stretched out his back. He started humming some song you couldn’t quite make out as he began to rebraid his hair. Oh that voice you thought, so deep and intoxicating. Your eyes poured over his broad shoulders. Then to his muscular upper arms and down to his forearms covered in black hair. You watched, mesmerized by the way his biceps moved as he tussled with his hair. You eyes wandered to his chest, covered with the same thick black hair as his forearms. He had a trail of hair that traveled down the center of his abdomen into his trousers. You began to imagine Bofur caressing you with his big, strong and calloused hands. The way his whiskers might feel as he nuzzeled into your neck planting kiss after kiss. What it would be like to hear his deep, low voice whispering or better yet, growling in your ear. You bit your lip as your heartbeat quickened to the thought. 

You were so wrapped up in your fantasy that you did not notice footsteps coming up behind you. It was Kili and he was holding a few small branches, grinning maniacally. He crept up behind you. Then he broke the branches off against his knee creating a loud ‘snap’. The sudden noise ripped from your thoughts. Your eyes went wide as Bofur looked up, right at you.

“So we can’t spy on you, but you can spy on one of us. That’s not fair.” Kili yelled from behind you. 

Your face turned a million and one shades of red. You have never been so mortified in all your life. Bofur looked to you then to Kili and grinned. You whipped your body around as fast as you could. You saw Kili there behind you doubled over laughing. He had tears streaming down his face as he tried to speak. 

“Oh y/n, I’m sorry. I just, I couldn’t resit.” He exclaimed between bursts of laughter. 

You punched him with all your might in the upper arm and screamed “You are a dead dwarf!!” 

With the sounds of Kili and Bofurs laughter ringing in your ears, you stormed back to camp. Bilbo was the first member of the company to notice you when you returned to camp. He asked if you were alright. You muttered something about being fine as you sulked past him. You threw your towel and bag on the ground and sat down with your back to a tree. Then pulled your knees into your chest, wrapping your arms around them. As you looked up Kili and Bofur came back into the campsite. Bofur looked right at you and smirked. You could feel the heat immediately return to your face. 

“I didn’t think your face could get any redder.” Kili said as he plopped down beside you. 

“Go away.” You growled at him. 

“Oh come on now, you know that was a good one.” He said as he bumped his shoulder into yours. You scooted away from him.

“Fine, fine. Be that way. But, you will thank me later.” Kili claimed as he places his hand on your head and pushed down as he stood back up.

You glared at him as he made his way over to his brother and began to whisper in Fili’s ear. Fili chuckled as he looked at you. You glared at him. You gave the two princes an obscene finger gesture that made them both laugh. You sighed as you put your face down onto your knees. 

“Now how am I supposed to see my smile with your face like that lass?” Bofur said as he sat down next to you. You peeked out from behind your folded arms. “Red’s a good color on you y/n.” He joked. 

“Bofur, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” You stammered but he cut you off. 

“No need to apologize for something I’ve thought of doing to you. On several occasions.” He said with a wink. 

“Bofur.” You gasped. He chuckled then stared at you for a moment. Then his eyes began to crinkle as a huge smile appeared on his face. 

“So lass, do you like what you’ve seen?” He asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

You gave Bofur a bashful smile. He laughed again and put his arm around you. Gently he pulled you in close as he whispered in your ear. “There’s my smile.”


End file.
